Electric chain winders are available in the marketplace and are used to open and close windows, doors and the like.
Existing chain winders are complex and usually have a lot of moving parts. A problem with existing electric chain winders is that extension and retraction of the chain without an electrical connection, for example during installation, requires the casing to be opened and components to be removed such that the chain can be manually manipulated. Such disassembly may potentially lead to incorrect reassembly and/or faulty operation of the electric chain winder once it is reassembled.
Another problem with existing electric chain winders is that the length of chain extension is determined by the length of the chain that comes with the chain winder, as the end link is usually differently shaped to retain the end of the chain in the casing. If adjustment of the extension amount is required, the casing may need to be opened and the chain shortened or extended by removing or adding additional chain-links. This increases the complexity of installation.
A further problem with existing chain winders and electric chain winders relates to the length of chain which the casing can house. This generally depends on the size of the casing. Chains usually follow a path that allows the chain to curl upon itself. To allow a chain to curl upon itself more than once requires large radii in the chain guides to prevent the chain from jamming or locking up, and such large radii necessitates the use of larger casings.
It is an aim of the invention to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the disadvantages or problems described above, or to at least provide the consumer with a useful or commercial choice.
It will be clearly understood that any reference herein to background material or information, or to a prior publication, does not constitute an admission that any material, information or publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, or is otherwise admissible prior art, whether in Australia or in any other country.